Ache
by sarrrrrah123099
Summary: I'm not quite sure what this is. Kensi isn't feeling too well and Deeks makes her feel better? yeah we'll go with that. Kinda angsty i guess
"I hate you."

"You love me."

She scrunches her nose. "I know."

She wishes she could hate him, yet at the same time, she's glad she can't.

She made a serious face. "You seriously can't do that to me though!"

He teases her. "I didn't do anything!"

Her eyes widened. "You snuck up behind me!"

"Sorry. Am I supposed to announce myself every time I enter the room?"

"Well… no."

"Seriously who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Just don't do it again please."

"Okay."

They went to bed silently that night.

Kensi couldn't stay asleep. She got up, slowly, quietly. Sure not to wake him up. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie off the counter next to the refrigerator.

She didn't expect the strong pair of arms that wrapped around her waist. She gasped. And leaned her back against his chest once she realized who it was.

"I told you not to do that. Sneak up on me."

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder. She rested her arms atop his. "Why do you assume something's wrong? You know about my terribly unhealthy eating habits."

"I know something's wrong because you're admitting to your terribly unhealthy eating habits. Kens, what's up?"

She turns to look at the side of his face. "Right now, you. You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

They both tightened their grip around her waist.

"I can't sleep."

"How come?"

"No reason. I just can't."

"There has to be a reason."

"Why? Why does there have to be a reason?"

"There's always a reason."

She leans into him more and allows herself smile. She teases. "Says you."

"Come sleep with me… Fern? What's going on?"

She almost started crying in pain. "I have a head ache. Or maybe a migraine. I'm not really sure. I'm tired and I want to sleep. I just can't. Every time I lay my head down it hurts. It feels like I'm banging my head against the wall. To be honest, I feel like banging my head against the wall." Then she did start to cry. She twisted in his arms, looked up at him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She laid her head against his chest trying to focus on his heartbeat.

"Please. Make it stop."

He kissed her forehead gently.

"I wish I knew how."

She broke away from his embrace and he interlaced their fingers. He led her upstairs, back to bed. When they got back to their room, they crawled under the covers. He laid facing her. She laid facing the wall. He placed his hand over her abdomen and pulled her close. Her tense muscles started to relax, and she was finally drifting off to sleep.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

She jumped up. "Gaaaahhh! Son-of-a-bitch!"

He woke up immediately. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She smashed her palms into her forehead, trying to massage it. "My head."

He sat up and wrapped her in his arms. "Shhhhhh. It's okay. Close your eyes. Just try to relax. "

She starts crying again, so he holds her even tighter.

"No don't do that. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Nothing's working."

"I know. And to be honest, I don't think anything will make the pain go away. You have to push through it though. You can't let the pain win."

She freed her hands from her head, and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I know. I just want it to be over."

"I know, Kens. Just, try to ignore it."

"How?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

After about another hour of her head aching, they both fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around her.

They woke up late the next morning. Somehow, Deeks convinced Hetty to give them the day off, after explaining to her that Kensi wasn't feeling well.

The sun was shining in through the window above the bed frame and it woke her up. Her infamous head ache, or migraine -whatever the hell in was- was gone. She smelt eggs? _Deeks is making me a frittata,_ she thought _. Why didn't he wake me up? We're gonna be late for work_.

She made her way downstairs and saw him. "Why didn't you wake me up? We're gonna be late for work."

He looked at her in response. "I already called Hetty. She gave us the day off."

"Hetty? She actually gave us the day off?"

"Yes, I explained to her that you weren't feeling well, and she understood. Today is a day to relax. So, let's relax. No chasing suspects, no bombs, no guns, just relaxing. Okay?"

She looked up at him. "Sounds good."

They ate breakfast and got dressed in comfortable clothes. They took a walk on the beach. It was a Tuesday morning, so there really weren't that many people there.

Their bare feet sinking into the wet sand, where the water just barely reached the sides of their feet. She walked closer to him so that their shoulders brushed against each other. She intertwined her fingers in his, and hugged his bicep with her free arm.

"This is nice. Peaceful. _Relaxing._ "

"Good. It should be."

They walked until they reached the end of the sore and made their way into an ice cream shop. They let go of each other's hands and he draped his arm around her waist.

He looked down at her. "What flavor do you want?"

She looked up at him and he saw a sparkle in her eyes he hadn't seen in a while. "Rocky Road, please... With whipped cream and chocolate syrup!"

"Sounds delicious. Kensalicious."

"What? Kensalicious? Is that my new name? Instead of 'Kensalina'?"

"What? No way! No name could ever replace my Kensalina! It's not really a name, it's more like an adjective. So whenever anything reminds me of you, I will officially call it 'Kensalicious'."

"You are so silly."

"I know. But, imagine if I was really serious all the time?"

"I'm not sure how I would feel about you being serious all the time."

"No? I thought you'd like it."

"What? I love how silly you are! I love you just the way you are, and I wouldn't change a thing."

They finished their ice cream, and started heading home.

They walked up to the front porch. When they approached the door Deeks stopped and turned around. "I love you too."

"You know, in order to end a statement with 'too', it usually means that someone else made a similar statement first."

They walked inside. "What? I thought you were the math wiz, not the grammar police. And you did say it first."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. At the ice cream place."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, my head is starting to hurt a little bit again."

"What can I do?"

"You can do a lot of things!"

"What?"

"None that will help my head though."

"Wow, ouch."

"Sorry I get sarcastic when I'm in pain."

"Trust me I know. It's a very Kensalicious trait. No need to apologize."

"Really with the 'Kensalicious' thing?"

He motioned towards the couch. "Here, sit down. I'll get you an icepack."

"I don't want an icepack. I just wanna close my eyes and lay down."

"Okay. I'll take you upstairs."

"No, the couch is fine. I don't feel like walking up the steps."

"I can carry you."

"No really the couch is good. Can I just have blanket?"

"Of course. Anything you need."

They fell asleep on the couch swaddled in blankets with her head in his lap after hours of pure silence.

She knew she loved him, but man did she really love him. She was so grateful that he did everything he could to make her feel better. She knew that if he ever didn't feel good she would do everything in her power to help him feel better. She opened her eyes and noticed he wasn't where she last remembered him being. She got up and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. It read:

" _Morning Kensalicious Kensalina, if you're reading this that means I'm not back yet. I went to get us breakfast from that place by the beach that makes the breakfast pasta with sausage and bacon. I should be back soon, but we have to go to work today. I couldn't convince Hetty to give us another day off. Take some Advil, and start getting ready. When I get back we can eat and head to work. Love You._

 _Deeks"_

She heard the door open. She instinctively turned to see who entered the house. It was him.

"You're up."

She yawned. "Yup"

"How ya feelin'?"

"Better. Thanks."

"What for?" He asked.

"For caring, and for not abandoning me while I wasn't feeling good."

He smiled at her "Where else would I go? I do live here, you know. Before you, actually."

"Yes I know that. But thank you anyway."

He walks right up to her so their noses are practically touching, and looks her in the eyes. "You are very welcome. And thank you for not abandoning me while you weren't feeling good."

She giggled. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah it does. I didn't have to go to work yesterday, and got to spend the entire day with you."

"You spend the entire day with me everyday. We're partners."

"Yeah but that's at work-Kensi. I think I like home-Kensi better."

"Me too," she said softly, "but I think work and home Deeks are pretty similar. You'll act silly wherever you are."

His smile grew bigger, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come here"

He squeezed her tight and put one hand on her head. She hugged him even tighter. She loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together (especially when he wore that really soft white v-neck that she loved). A single tear rolled down her cheek. But it wasn't from the pain this time. Instead it was a tear of relief.

"Shhhh. No, don't cry, it's gonna be okay."

"I know."

His touch could make any ache go away.


End file.
